Should've Kissed You
by LoveTheAlly
Summary: Lysander x Dominique Songfic    Lysander is having trouble reading Dominique's "Signals"    Please review and be nice, this is my first FanFic!


**Disclaimer: All rights to the song and lyrics go to Chris Brown! Amazing song! All Characters belong to the beloved J.K Rowling!**Please go easy on me, it's my first story!

* * *

><p><strong>Why Am I mad,<strong>

** I don't get it,**

**It seems like every time you give me signs,**

**And I miss it!  
><strong>

"It was amazing! I took Dominique to Hogsmeade and-"

(Flashback)

_"I had an amazing time Ly." Dominique said, squeezing his hand as they walked their way back to was freezing and Lysander smiled. _

_"Me too." There was a comfortable silence in the air. Not a silence as if they had nothing to say to each other. They had _plenty_ to say to each other. But it was a sort of silence where everything felt… they entered the school, nothing made a single noise except for the clacking of Dom's stopped in front of The Fat Lady and Dom hugged him tightly. Her lip grazed slightly against his cheek and the Fat Lady watched eagerly between the two. They stared at each other for what seemed forever and- "Well," Lysander said. "'Night Dom."_

_There was a look of disappointment on Dominique's and the Fat Lady's face."Oh…goodnight Ly. I'll see you tomorrow." And she turned and mumbled the password to the Fat Lady who had her hand slapped on her forehead._

_"What?" He asked the gave him a look. "And you call yourself Ravenclaw!"Lysander was taken aback but he just shrugged and felt for his own dorm._

(End Flashback)

"Idiot." Victoire huffed and smacked Lysander's back of the head.

"Ow!" He rubbed the sore spot. "What was _that_ for?"

"That was the signal!" Rose cried along with the Lily and Victoire."The…what?" Lysander asked, Lily rolled her eyes.

"The _signal._"

"That long lingering look and-" Victoire paused and looked at him. "You know for a Ravenclaw you can be pretty dense." Albus, Scorpius, James and Lysander cocked their heads in confusion.

"She wanted you to kiss her!" Rose practically screamed."Oh…"

**I did it again,**

**I admit it,I left you standing there,**

**And now I regret it,**

**Seems like every time,**

**I get the chance,**

**I lose my cool, and I blow it,**

**And I get all tongue tied,**

**Lost in your eyes,**

**I'm a fool, and I know it!  
><strong>

"Hey," Dominique crashed in the middle of Lily and Victoire on the couch in the Library. "What are we talking about?"

"Just that _some_ behaviours of Magical Beings can be a little…stupid." Lily glared at Lysander. Luckily Dominique didn't notice. As Dominique's best friend, Lily was very protective of her. Just like how Scorpius was protective of Rose…when she didn't notice that is.

"BORING." Dominique said and smiled at Lysander. He blushed.

**I should've kissed you,**

**I should've told you,**

**Told you just how I feel,**

**And next time I won't stop,**

**I'll listen to my heart,**

**Cause what I feel is real!  
><strong>

Dom checked the clock. "Well unluckily for me, I have Potions while all you bastards have a free period." And with that, she left.

"OK." Lysander leaned in. "What do I do?"

Lily gave him a look. "Obviously, you kiss her."

"But Hogsmeade wasn't even a date!" Lysander wailed. "She thought it was just 'Friends hanging out'."

"But she gave you the signal so obviously she doesn't anymore." Rose retorted and rolled her eyes.

Lysander pondered over this for a while.

**I should've kissed you,**

**I should've told you how I feel,**

**I should've kissed you,**

**I should've showed you just how I feel  
><strong>

"Dom!" Lysander tapped her shoulder and she turned to face him.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"At Hogsmeade…that was just us…hanging out, right?" Lysander shifted from his right foot to his left.

She paused and thought. "Um…yeah. I guess so…"

"Oh." He said. "Ok…glad we cleared that up. Well Dom-"

The clock rang, signalling to the students it was time for their next class.

"I have to go Ly, bye!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in close. She gave him a long stare before departing.

"Hopeless." Victoire groaned, coming from behind.

"What?" He asked. What _now_?

"She gave you the signal again!" Lily cried coming out from the shadows and he looked between Lily and Victoire. "Where you _spying_ on us?"

"Now Ly, what would give you the idea?" Rose asked as innocently as she could, appearing as the group rounded the corner.

"You know what?" Lysander stopped dead in his tracks. "Screw the signal."

**Now why didn't I**

**Give you my two cents,**

**A million reasons why I should have,**

**And it makes no sense,**

**So here I am,**

**By myself again,**

**Stopping for green lights, and I know,**

**I wanna be more than friends,  
><strong>

"Dom!""What now Lysander?" She sighed but there was a little twinkle in her eye. "I have a lot of homework to catch up to so whatever it ask can't you just ask Ro-"

**So I turned the car around,**

**And you were right where I left you**

**,And your smile said you were feeling it too,**

**And the moon shined bright,**

**Cause when your lips met mine,**

**And yeah I finally got it right,**

**I'll be leaving with you tonight,**

**And I won't have to say,**

**I should've kissed you,**

**I should've told you,**

**Told you just how I feel,**

**And next time I won't stop,**

**I'll listen to my heart,**

**Cause what I feel is real!**

**I should've kissed you, **

**Girl I should've told you how I feel,**

**I should've kissed you,I should've showed you just how I feel  
><strong>

Their lips separated and Dom smiled. "Well, I'm glad we cleared that up."

**Girl I should've kissed you,I should've told you told you just how I feel,And this time I won't stop,Until I have your heart,Cause what I'm feeling is real  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I know it's not that great but it was my first try at I hope you liked it and please review!<p> 


End file.
